


Boyfriends Just Love You And Marry You

by therapychicken



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: David Rose Loves Patrick Brewer, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Happily Ever After, Husbands, M/M, Married Life, Old Married Couple, Patrick Brewer is Gay, Patrick Brewer loves David Rose, Season 3, So Married, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, but no more than a smidge, flufftober fluff, smidgen of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:15:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26850517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therapychicken/pseuds/therapychicken
Summary: It seems like the perfect day when Patrick wakes up, a few years into his and David's marriage; David is cuddled in bed beside him, reluctant to get up and out of bed, and everything is wonderful.Or is it?Fluffy fluff with the tiniest bit of maybe angst, but most of all, possibilities, because it's October 14, goshdarnit.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 18
Kudos: 81
Collections: Rose Apothecary Flufftober 2020





	Boyfriends Just Love You And Marry You

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:**
> 
> Possibilities

_Patrick woke up to his alarm vibrating under his pillow; he shut it off quickly so that there was no chance that it could wake up the sleeping figure whose arm was draped on top of him. Carefully, he inched out from under the arm, wrapping it around his pillow instead; David grunted as he hugged the pillow to his side, drifting back into peaceful sleep._

_Patrick just looked down at him, from above, smiling. It still drove him crazy that he got to watch David sleep like this, his usually expressive face relaxed and slackened, his hair falling into his eyes. With a trembling finger, he gently brushed a lock of hair from where it had been falling in David's face, drifting upward and downward each time he inhaled or exhaled through his nose. David moved a bit with a tiny whimper, and Patrick froze, thinking that he'd managed to wake David up after all. But no, he relaxed back into the pillows and kept breathing evenly, undisturbed._

_After another purely indulgent second or two of observation, Patrick padded softly across the room to the ensuite, where he stared at himself in the mirror blearily. His hairline was definitely receding a bit; David swore that it wasn't, that Patrick looked as handsome as the day they'd met and had great hair genes from his dad and nothing to worry about, but Patrick knew what was up. Still, nothing he could do. Patrick twisted off his wedding ring as he washed up, scrubbing his face with a fancy wash from the store (David had taken one look at Patrick's bargain basement Gel Time cleanser the first time he'd stayed over and thrown it out in disgust, wondering aloud how Patrick's face could possibly be so soft and touchable with such sewage applied to it every day); as he did his daily bathroom routine, the ring stayed in the little ceramic ring dish with Patrick's name on it on the counter. David's was next to it, but was bigger to fit both his wedding ring and his usual silver ones._

_Once he was washed up Patrick quickly got dressed in the clothing he'd laid out the night before; he wore one of his new shirts, the gray with the pattern, that David had seen online and immediately bought for him ("my husband is going to look fashionable for once and not like a colorblind cubicle dweller if it kills me"). He was tiptoeing out the door to head downstairs to make himself a tea when he heard a grunt from behind him._

_He turned around to see an arm flailing around Patrick's side of the bed, making grabby hands. "Patriiiick," came a groan from under the blanket, "where did you go, baby, come back."_

_Patrick smiled wide, totally involuntarily; he smiled like that a lot these days. "Honey, I'm getting tea. I'll bring you coffee in a minute too, if you want one."_

_"Nooooo," came the voice from the bed. "Don' wanna be 'wake, wan' you to come back here." The hand patted emphatically on Patrick's side of the bed, and Patrick could see the flash of the silver rings against the bedding._

_"David, it's already-" Patrick looked at his watch. "Okay, it's only 7:15. Five minutes, then I'll go down and make you coffee." He walked back to the bed and slipped under the covers, facing David._

_David looked amazing, and Patrick thought again about how lucky he was that he got to see David like this. He was wearing a silky black short sleeve tee and matching black drawstring pants, and his arms were slim yet muscular as they reached out to him. David also looked drowsy, his eyes closing seemingly involuntarily (though Patrick had seen him wake up quickly from just such a state when faced with the prospect of pancakes in his immediate future) as he snuggled up against Patrick._

_"Don' havta get out of bed today, righ'?" David mumbled from Patrick's shoulder, where he was inhaling deeply. "Mmm, y'smell gooood. You use the lemon verbena wash? I thought you ran out."_

_"Yeah, Melanie sent a new shipment yesterday after we sold out. Also, you do in fact have to get out of bed today, I have the dentist appointment, and my parents are coming tonight at dinnertime and you know how upset they'll be if they don't see you."_

_"'Syour mom bringing... pumpkin bars?" David asked, perking up a little._

_"I registered your request as ordered but cannot make any guarantees, just educated guesses," Patrick responded. "The educated guess being that she has never been able to refuse a request from you yet and I doubt she'll start today."_

_"Yum." David cuddled back up into Patrick's side. Patrick's parents came twice a year to visit; after David and Patrick had bought the house, not long after their engagement, they'd made sure to have a ground-floor guest room set up for them, so they could visit whenever. Twice a year as well David and Patrick went back home to visit Patrick's parents; Patrick could never forget the first time they'd gone, when Patrick had decided enough was enough and that he had to tell his parents about David, the best thing that had ever happened to him; David had insisted on coming with him, and had held Patrick's hand as he'd told his parents the truth about himself, and about what had happened with Rachel, and about how happy he was. His parents had hugged him, and hugged David, and to this day Patrick wasn't sure that David hadn't usurped him as their favorite child._

_David snuggled closer, and soon Patrick could feel his arms going not just around Patrick's body but roaming. One hand was sliding down toward Patrick's ass, teasing with the waistline of his jeans and, underneath that, the elastic of his underwear; the other first ran its way down Patrick's shirt buttons, fingers slipping between the buttons to feel Patrick's chest, and eventually started creeping closer and closer to-_

_"David. No. We can't do this right now." It's not that Patrick didn't want to, obviously; in all his life he'd never felt anything as good as sex with David, and he'd love to be groping him right in return, hands underneath that tee and in those drawstring pants. Them getting each other naked, skin against skin, moaning with pleasure- Patrick shook his head to clear it. One of them had to remember that the store opened at eight and this was just not the time._

_He reluctantly wriggled out of the reach of David's wandering hands, and David collapsed back flat on the bed. "Nooo, why, I wanted to get you naked, baby, you're always so good, make me hot..."_

_"Thanks, sweetie, but it's been those five minutes and we do need to get to our place of business, now that we have a mortgage to pay off and all that."_

_"Ew," David grumbled, sounding more like himself than he had when he'd been half-asleep a few minutes earlier. "Way to destroy the sexy vibe, bringing up our mortgage, for fuck's sake."_

_"Actually, I think our mortgage is very sexy," Patrick told him, looking down at David's adorably wrinkled brow. "It's our mortgage, because we have our house, because we are married and we have the rest of our lives together, and that is the sexiest thing I could possibly imagine." He leaned down to plant a kiss on David's forehead, which smoothed and relaxed under his lips; David's long, tapered fingers reached up, rings glinting on both hands- four on the right, one on the left, fourth finger- as he grabbed at Patrick's face and brought it down for a searing kiss. Patrick couldn't resist it- his knees collapsed against the bed and he nearly fell right on top of David, and soon only his forearms propped against the mattress were preventing his top half from lying flat atop David's. _

_After what could have been a long minute or a blindingly fast century, with David showing no signs of stopping, Patrick wrenched himself free and veritably leapt back onto the floor. "Sorry, really gotta go, but I'll get you that coffee. Don't take too long in the shower, you have to be at the store by nine to take me over so I can make it to the dentist."_

_As he made his way to the door, from behind him he heard a sigh. "Ugh," David moaned, "you're such a killjoy, I hate you. Why did I even marry you."_

_Patrick laughed. Without even turning around, he said, "well, besides for the fact that you love me?"_

_"Yes," came the answer from behind him, "besides for that." Patrick didn't even have to look behind him to know that David was smiling, and he whistled as he made his way downstairs to make David his coffee._

"Patrick?"

Patrick startled up, and immediately felt cricks in his back, in his neck, in his arms. He'd been asleep at the desk, apparently, at the back of the store; David was calling to him through the doorway, his head poking through the curtain. 

"Guh... yeah, sorry. Was just... was just taking a look at the initial inventory orders," Patrick said as David made his way over. David looked at them, nodding. 

"Yeah, this all looks good," David said as he scrolled down. "Are you sure the numbers on the lemon verbena facewash are such a good idea? I know _I_ like it, but that doesn't mean the customers will." 

"David, you have amazing taste. If you like it, I guarantee the customers will too. I mean, I like everything you pick."

Patrick had just been trying to be reassuring, but maybe his voice had gotten a bit more earnest than he'd calculated for; David flushed pink and smiled, and Patrick could feel his own face heating up. "Well," David said, quietly, "that's very nice, Patrick, thank you." He opened his mouth, looking like he was about to say something more, but almost immediately shut it again. He got up and made his way to the door. "Do you mind locking up? I have to go meet my parents for dinner," he muttered with a groan. 

"Yeah, yeah, sure, of course," Patrick replied, nodding furiously. "Go ahead." David smiled bright and ducked his way out; a few seconds later, Patrick could hear the bells at the door of the store jingling as the door opened and shut. 

Once David was definitely gone, Patrick allowed himself to groan, his head in his hands. What even _was_ that dream? 

Patrick had had sex dreams about David, but he'd figured that that wasn't something he could control. Patrick was newly gay- or rather, he'd always been gay, he was just waking up late to that fact- and he thought David was devastatingly hot, and sex dreams and orgasms were just physical. Patrick always felt guilty that David had to be the person who those entirely physical sensations ended up circling around, like he was objectifying David, but after all there was nothing he could do about it.

This kind of dream, though... you didn't have a romantic dream at night about someone who you didn't have romantic thoughts about during the day. And Patrick had been carefully shoving all of those romantic thoughts into a tightly sealed little box for weeks now, because one did _not_ have a crush on one's business partner who relied on one to keep their long-dreamed-of entrepreneurial vision from collapsing. Of course, shoving romantic feelings in a box hadn't worked out all that well for him the rest of his life, but it had worked for long enough...

He and David had a good relationship now, after all, a great one even. He couldn't sacrifice that on a whim. They ribbed each other and complimented each other on their appearance and noticed when the other was in a bad mood and cheered them up, and there was this zing every time they looked each other in the eye, and... yeah, maybe whatever Patrick's thing was wasn't actually that unreciprocated. But it didn't matter, because it was a bad idea. David was a great friend and partner- business partner, not the other thing- and that was really important to have. Patrick needed new friends, living in a new place. 

_But I sure would like to have all that stuff from my dream,_ he said to himself in the back of his mind as he glanced back at the inventory sheet. _That all sounds way better than being friends._ He parked that thought in the back of his mind to return to later as he refocused on his computer. David needed him to do these spreadsheets. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the great people of Rose Apothecary for letting me in on their Flufftober series- it's been so much fun!
> 
> The title of this story, and the concept behind it, comes from one of my favorite quotes from half of one of my OTP ships, Ben/Leslie on Parks and Rec- Leslie tells the camera that it's great that she and Ben are friends, because friends take you to the airport and help you move, and boyfriends just... love you and marry you. It's a really sweet and kind of sad scene (from a hilarious episode- The Treaty) and I was like, the concept is great, why not apply it to another great ship, David/Patrick? Their situation is a bit different but I think it worked out- I hope you agree!
> 
> Let me know what you thought of this one in the comments!


End file.
